Compare chemotherapy to radiotherapy and radiotherapy combined to chemotherapy in the treatment of Stage II testicular tumors. Evaluate the importance of biologic markers in the diagnostic and follow up of testicular tumors. This will be accomplished by measurements of serumalphafetoprotein and serum SEA levels. Develop a protocol for the treatment of Stage III testicular tumors.